pjo twist
by Grace the nature twist
Summary: i know you've wonder what the heroes of Olympus would do after the war (if they survive) well hear it is


**hi I'm grace the nature twist me and aj Jackson 299(wise girl 299 (I know she should be** **updating the dead sister but her computer broke down :'( so don't kill her or Clarisse will come after you with her electric spear!) are writing this story on with the story!**

**INTRODUCTION  
**you expect me to say once upon a time no this not fiction this is real .

hi my name is Rosalinda and this is my story *cough cough cough* I mean our story :D the story starts in high school

**CHAPTER 1 Rosalinda pov**

me and AJ were walking to school we got to our lockers which were right next to each other and she looked at me and I looked at her she was wering a pink tank top black skinny jeans and her converse and owl earnings I was wearing a green shirt and black shorts with sparkles on the back your top is not alowed in school"I whispered she opened her locker and she took out her hand bag and she put on a black jacket and she handed me a pair of tree earrings then she took out her turquoise glasses I watched as the popular crew walked twords us "ugh your blocking my way nature freak!"Cindy said I bravely said "this is the locker area not the spoiled princesses area"

**Aj299 : Hold on that is so not what happened!**

**G.t.N.T : AJ299 hi i did not notice you**

**Aj299 : you never do I made some corrections we are back were it says "ugh your blocking my view you nature freak" :) On with the story! **

**G.t.N.T. : Hey that's my line On **

**-_- : with the story! **

**Aj299 & G.t.N.T. : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh save us Gaea is hear ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h**

**Aj299 : G.t.N.T. We are the fan girl authors hear not her so as the lorax would say get out Gaea !**

**GtNT: as the owner of this fic On with the story**

AJ was behind me putting stuff away I was blocking her as she walks into view her beautiful sea-green eyes had a scary shade of gray in them "are you lost last night the zoo called and said it was missing their monkeys you want to return to the wild sweetie?"

Cindy did the famous what ever meager loser "what ever meager loser that is like so 1950's"i couldn't help smiling "come on girls their is nothing good hear" they turned on their heals and walked away we left to find Ally we got to her locker and quickly AJ said "primes me it will always be sisters before misters?" "yeah!" i said "sure fine what ever"muttered Ally she slammed her locker and we left to class** (we are going to skip to the end of school)**

"what bus are you riding?"I ask "945"says Ally "cool me too!"I exclaim "I walk home bye guys see you tomorrow" Aj mutters and walks away the ride home is quiet a little too quiet "bye Ally" I said as I walk of the bus

**AJ pov**

i walked a block away from school then i saw the limo approach I had changed in a corner store now I was wearing my sundress and instead of converse I was wearing heals I had taken of my glasses of and was wearing contacts quickly as possible I went into the limo.1 minute 2,3 and we are here my Mansion I went inside and it was empty as usual dad was probably helping the ocean my mom was probably at Athena Architecture I go up to my room and i hear my maid Gaby singing softly in Spanish "hey Gaby" I said softly so I don't startle her "hola mija your room is ready" and she left I turned on my iPod then i turned the music as loud as it would go then i heard Gaby yell bye mija ya voy "bye"i called back i heard the door and then everything was silent except for my music.i slowly drifted to sleep. i sat up i was still groggy from my nap but i heard it clearly someone was trying to get in good luck with that i thought then i heard my dad call my name "Alexandra"he called "over hear"i cried i heard someone clime the steps dad opened the door "hey baby girl whats for dinner "he asked "i don't know dad want to go to chill's?i answered with a question "sure see you in the car"he said and ran of i ran twords the car and we were off.

**Rosalinda pov**

i walked home a word about my parents they are not normal of course your thinking who's are but by not normal i mean my mom is a nymph and my dad is a satyr OK you can call me a liar now but it's true OK my dad is head of the council his name is Grover my mom is just a nymph her name is juniper if you did believe v me at first you can call me a liar and a wanna be but i don't care. when i got home i feed the garden i mean **feed** the garden she normally eats everything but today she didn't .i drew a demigod i didn't know what it meant. the demigod was a little kid like 12 a she in a museum with a spear but the little girl was crying her father was wiping her try to get the child to fight her father . just then my mom called me for dinner we were having enchiladas we ate quietly but i had a feeling that my first mission was going to end badly.

**a.j.299:ooh i like the ending oh and i made a new account my username is keep calm and love pjo OK and ill update the dead sister this week  
**

**G.t.N.T: the end see you leater!**


End file.
